When All That's Left Is Darkness
by TheAngelFromYourNightmares
Summary: She lost her family and her kind to fire demons. So what is she going to do when she has to work with one? She has a prophecy to fulfill and she can't let him get in her way. Even if she loves him. HieiOC. First full chapter is up and running!
1. Author's Note

HELLO PEOPLE!

I know I've been gone for about 2 years but you have absolutely NO idea what's been going on in my life. It's actually STILL going on. But I've decided after re-reading what I had written (which was 12 chapters long) I've decided I'm going to re-write this story. It's going to be longer and better. The main characters name will no longer be Mei. The plot will still be along the same lines but you'll defiantly notice the changes. So hang in there I'm going to delete the chapters already up and the NEW prologue will be out in less than a week. My senior year is starting soon and my family issues are not going to end any time soon but I will try my hardest to keep up with this story. So please be patient and I hope you'll enjoy the revised story even more than the original.

-hugs and cookies-

TheAngelFromYorNightmares-


	2. Prologue

Hello everyone!!! I know it's been a long time and I apologize. But now I'm back and ready to rewrite my story to make it longer and better. Here is the first chapter of the rewritten series  its short but it's only a prologue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm defiantly not what you would call normal.

I was born into a world of demons; demons of all different strengths and abilities; a world that doesn't exist to humans.

I am a demon of sorts, my kind is even known among humans. To the humans we are their guardian angels. But our job is not to watch out for them specifically.

Angels are constantly spread out among the 3 worlds keeping the balance of good and evil. Or at least, we were trying to.

We were a small but powerful group up until about 200 years ago when much of Makai grew annoyed with us keeping the balance.

It became genocide; the demon world versus the angels.

We could only hold them off for so long. In the end just a few families managed to escape death. Those families started a village hidden deep within a forest.

It was there that my sister, Hikari, and I were born.

Our mother, Sakura raised us as well as she could alone. She never spoke of our father, though I always assumed he had died protecting us and she was just too hurt to talk about it.

I was only 7 years old when our village was discovered by a large group of fire demons.

My mother pushed Hikari and I out of the house and told us to run deeper into the forest and to not look back no matter what.

We ran; but we didn't get very far when we heard a scream and turned to see our mother being burned alive.

Hikari tried to pull me away reminding me that our mother had told us not to look back. I couldn't listen to her, I broke free of her grasp and began running to our mom.

But by the time I reached her she was gone; her face frozen in a silent scream.

I hadn't noticed the man who had killed my mother now stood behind me.

I heard Hikari scream for me as the man was about to grab me. I was stuck, my back against the wall of my own home.

My life was about to end.

Suddenly the man grabbed the back of his head and cursed. I looked toward my sister only a few feet away with a large rock in her hand.

The man turned away from me and charged for Hikari. She yelled for me to run and this time I listened to her.

I ran further into the dark forest trying to block out the screams of my twin. I ran and I ran and I ran until I collapsed from exhaustion.

I couldn't even cry.

I don't remember how long I had slept for when I finally woke up it was getting dark. Against both my sister's and my mother's demands I began to walk back to the village. I smelled the fire before I saw it.

My village was gone. All that remained were ashes.

I walked slowly over to where my house should have been and sat down. I curled up into a ball and just laid on the ground unsure of what I was going to do.

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps coming towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut and began to cry.

I asked them not to hurt me and I saw that it was a girl probably only about my age.

She told me her name was Botan and that she wouldn't hurt me. She held her hand out to me and asked me to come with her.

When I didn't move she explained that she was going to take me to a man named Koenma and that he would take care of me.

I told her I was scared and she promised me that she wouldn't leave me. I trusted her and took her hand.

She asked me what my name was and I told her, Kurayami.

And then we disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well there it is! It turned out a lot more detailed and a lot longer than I had originally planned but that's okay I liked this one better. If you're confused as to why nobody actually said anything, like in quotations it'll be explained next chapter. Feel free to review!


	3. Thanks For The Warning

Hello people who know how to use a computer! Here it is! The first full chapter of the revised story!!! Fun facts you may not have known.

Kurayami means girl of darkness.

Botan is in charge of changing Koenma's diaper.

It was Yusuke's hair gel that killed the dinosaurs.

Kuwabara was dropped on his head as a small child. (I'm sure most of you knew that)

Kurama has considered getting a sex change.

Hiei shaves his legs. (He says it's so he can run faster…yeah right)

ONWARD!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Thanks For The Warning

A loud knock on the door made her jump, causing the pen in her hand to fall to the ground and roll away.

'Damn you gravity, you win again.'

"Kurayami? You in there?" A cheerful voice said from the other side of the door.

Kurayami sighed as she closed her journal and walked to the door. "Sometimes I really wish I wasn't." She opened the door to see her best friend.

"Good morning Kura!" Botan said hugging her best friend.

"Yes, yes good morning to you too Botan" Kurayami looked at her blue haired friend as if waiting for her to just say something she knew was coming.

"So!" Botan paused for a second, playing with a stray hair. "How's life?"

"It's a bitch. Now what did you really come here for?" Kurayami walked away from the door to her bathroom and began brushing her hair.

Botan sighed and looked at her friend, "Koenma wants to see you in his office right now."

Kurayami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Great." She drew out the word so it sounded like a sarcastic Tony the Tiger. (You know? Frosted Flakes? They're more than good, they're GRRRREAT! Anyways...)

"Oh come on!" Botan went to Kura and wrapped an arm around her shoulder guiding her out the door. "On the plus side you can finally meet my friends!"

"No thank you! I've already met Yusuke, that's enough for me!"

"Shut up Kura too late now! We're here." Botan showed her the large doors in front of Koenma's office.

Kurayami looked back down the hallway her door only a few yards away, if she got out of Botan's grip she could make it back and lock the door. "Um?"

"Don't even think about it. Now get in there!" Botan shoved her inside and shut the door.

'No escaping now. Damn.' She turned away from the door to see 4 boys staring at her. She began to walk towards Koenma seated behind his desk. She stopped as she got to Yusuke. "Long time no see Urameshi. What's it been, a year?"

Yusuke smiled at her. "Kurayami!" He gave her a hug. "Promise not to hurt me if I say something?"

"Nope." She smiled back at him.

"Figures. Just wanted to say you're looking really good!"

She punched him in the arm and laughed, "Thanks Yusuke, you too!"

An irritated Koenma stopped them from continuing their conversation. "Kurayami. Yusuke. Can we get on with the meeting?" He began to suck loudly on his pacifier.

Kurayami groaned. "This is a meeting? I'm out of here." She would've walked out if it had not been for a 6 foot tall roadblock named Kuwabara. "Um, hello?"

"I am the great Kazuma! But you may call me Kuwabara! May I ask you a question fair lady?" He bowed to her and smiled.

Kurayami tried not to laugh but was failing miserably. "Sure why not?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven?"

"Yeah a little, why?"

Everyone besides Koenma fell over is disbelief. Koenma was laughing uncontrollably in his seat.

"I don't get it." Kuwabara looked at his friends for an answer. "What's so funny?"

Koenma gathered himself and looked at him, "Kurayami is an angel Kuwabara. Ironic isn't it?" He started to laugh again.

Kuwabara, embarrassed, began to walk away from Kurayami. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, I thought it was sweet."

"Really?" He smiled so big his eye started twitching.

"Don't push it." Kurayami's smile faded and Kuwabara got the hint to go sit down.

Koenma had finally collected himself and directed Kurayami to one of the other boys in the room. "Kurayami this is Kurama, but in the human world he goes by Suichi Minamino."

"Hi Kurama, nice to meet you." She smiled and shook his hand lightly. "Botan's told me about you. She says you're the only gentleman in the group. Sadly I can only assume she was right."

"Well the others do have their moments." He said trying to defend them. "May I just say, you have very beautiful eyes."

Kurayami blushed. "Oh, well thank you. I didn't think blue eyes were anything special. Now YOUR eyes are something to talk about! I've always loved green eyes on a guy, but I never imagined them with long red hair. But on you it defiantly works!"

Kurama chuckled at the girl's behavior. "Well thank you Kurayami." He motioned to his friend leaning against the window, "That is Hiei. He's not much for talking." But by the time he finished saying that she was already next to him.

"Hi Hiei. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand and he just stared at it.

"Hn."

"Guess Kurama was right. Oh well."

Kuwabara and Yusuke started laughing out of nowhere. "Oh my god you're right Kuwabara!"

Kurayami gave him an odd look. "I'm guessing he's not right very often." Kurama laughed and nodded in agreement. "So what's he right about Yusuke?"

He pointed at her then to Hiei. "You two look like you're related!"

"What?" She turned to examine Hiei, who was currently glaring at Yusuke. She noticed he wasn't much taller than her, probably around 5'8" beating her by 2 inches, and he had jet black hair that somehow defied gravity.

"I still don't-" She cut herself off as she saw that the front of his hair held a white starburst just above his bangs. She then grabbed a large section of her own hair, jet black all around, except one large streak on her right side which was a brilliant white color, much like Hiei's starburst.

"Idiots." Hiei repositioned himself so he once again faced the window. Suddenly a breeze hit and Kurayami froze.

Kuwabara and Yusuke who had finally stopped laughing walked over to her and poked her a few times. "Kurayami? Hello?"

Kurama turned towards Koenma hoping for an answer.

Koenma, who during the meet and greet changed into his teenage form, began to slowly walk towards her. "Kura. Don't do it. I should've told you beforehand but I was worried you wouldn't have come."

"Koenma I don't understand. What's going on?" Kurama looked from Hiei to Kurayami.

He sighed and simply stated, "Kurayami hates Hiei."

This caused Yusuke to turn to the teenage ruler. "What? Why? She just met him."

"May I?" Koenma asked Kurayami whose eyes were starting to glow an eerie black.

"Bastard!" Kurayami shouted. Not at Koenma but at Hiei who turned to glare at the girl.

"Hn. I've done nothing to you Onna." Hiei retorted, his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"It was YOUR kind that took everything away from me! My home! My family! My race!" Kurayami couldn't contain her anger any longer and lunged at Hiei.

Hiei grabbed her when she got close enough and pinned her to the ground holding his katana against her throat. "I couldn't give a damn what happened to you Onna, but take this as a warning. Attempt to attack me again and I'll kill you."

Kurayami's eyes were blazing and suddenly Hiei was thrown off of her and into the wall. "Why should I care? Your kind killed off my race years ago you would just be finishing the job for them! You'd be a hero amongst the fire demons! Praised for killing off the last known angel! Your threats mean nothing to me."

"Stop it now!" Koenma stood between Hiei and Kurayami, obviously frustrated. "Yes Kura he is a fire demon, but he did nothing against your family or your kind. You will stop this and accept the facts."

Kurayami's eyes returned to their ocean blue and she looked at Koenma and sighed. "Fine." She then turned to Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke who had moved away from her when she started glowing. "I'm sorry you had to see that. There is a lot of pain in my past I have yet to fully work through."

"I'm glad you're getting along because you're going to see them a lot from now on." Koenma said going to his desk.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because while we've been in here, Botan has been packing your things. Kurayami you will be living at Genkai's with the boys from now on. They will train you on how to use your powers properly until it is time."

Yusuke cut off Kurayami who had her mouth open. "Koenma! Why didn't you give us a little warning? Seriously!"

"I can't live with a girl!" Kuwabara chimed in. "No offense Kurayami, but Yusuke takes up enough time in the bathroom on his own!"

"There IS more than one bathroom in the house Kuwabara" Kurama was now standing by Hiei who was still glaring at Kurayami. "We will just give her a room that has its own bathroom."

"Um, hello!" Kurayami waved her hands in the air. "Did you forget I'm right here and I'm pissed as Hell? I'm not living with HIM!" She pointed towards Hiei who growled and started to grab his katana until Kurama stopped him.

"Don't worry Kurayami, Yusuke, Kuwabara and I will be there as well. Not to mention Botan visits constantly along with our friends Keiko and Yukina."

"I don't like this idea." Kurayami went up to Koenma and got in his face. "If he gets on my nerves even once you'll be down 1 detective."

Koenma clapped his hands together. "Then it's settled! Botan will help you move your stuff and you will start living with the boys right away!"

Almost as soon as she was mentioned Botan came into the room. "I'll open up a portal right to Genkai's for you." She motioned to the floor in front of Kurayami and a green vortex opened up.

"I'm not going in that thing." Kurayami began to back away from it when Botan grabbed her.

"Oh yes you are! Go ahead boys." Hiei and Kurama were the first to go through then Kuwabara. "Go Yusuke."

"In a sec. Kurayami?" She turned to look him in the eyes. "I'm here for you. Consider me the brother you never wanted." With a smile he went through and left Kurayami with a smirk on her face.

"Go ahead Botan I want to speak to Kurayami for a second."

"Alright." She released her grasp on her friend. "See you soon Kura." She jumped into the portal without another word.

Kurayami turned to the spirit prince, "Why Koenma?" She asked him simply.

"In order for the prophecy to be fulfilled this needs to happen." He gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This." And with that Koenma pushed Kurayami through the portal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well what did you think? I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if you got confused. Just review and ask me if you have any questions. Peace, love and Hiei cookies!


End file.
